


Bound Together

by letmeputitinyourbutt



Series: Cassia Series [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Background Apprentice/Asra, Desecration of Mazelinkas bed, F/M, Female Apprentice, Grinding, Oral Sex, Painplay, The Patdown Scene, Vaginal Sex, eventual polygamy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: A few months has passed and Asra has run off again on one of his journeys, leaving Cassia in Vesuvia where she has been tasked with finding the fugitive doctor who practically throws himself in her lap.Some retelling of the beginning of Julian’s story but a lot more explicit.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Cassia Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655410
Kudos: 29





	Bound Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the Pat Down scene rewritten because it wasn’t raunchy enough for my tastes. I used a decent amount of the dialogue from the game but it's been heavily expanded on.
> 
> Set after the "Charmed" work which isn't necessary to read but explains the background Asra/Cassia.

Asra had run off again, though this time he left his tarot deck with me, which was more than he usually would. When the countess came looking for me I became rather ecstatic at something to do, something I didn't need Asra to hold my hand through.

That was until the shop got broken into and I wish I had some help from him. 

I had spent the previous night in the palace, Nadia dropping the news that she would be hosting the masquerade this year. The announcement would be made at noon giving me enough time to stop in and check on my shop. Fetching my keys I turned the lock and went to press on the door when it suddenly swung open and I nearly collapsed into the last person I expected to see. Doctor Devorak.

The sight of him froze me in my tracks. I struggled to speak but he beat me to it.

"...Well, hello there. Fancy seeing you here. Ahem, maybe not so surprising." He was rambling. "I, ah, I was in the neighborhood. And you look, er, splendid! Marvelous!"

I squinted up at him, considering calling the guards but hesitated. This was the second time he's been in my shop. Would the guards think I'm harboring him? It would be a good time to try and question him. He didn't seem to have any ill will against me, just the shop.

"You've broken in twice now. What are you after?" I asked.

"Why, I'm not after anything. What would I be- Oh, I hope you don't think I'm a thief. I'm a lot of things, but not that. But...you wouldn't take my word for it, would you?”

To my surprise, the doctor shucked off his overcoat, and started to unbutton his waistcoat. Throwing it open with a flutter, he stretched his arms, palms up in submission.

“Search me. If you find anything of yours, I’ll show myself to the stocks. Go ahead. Search until you’re satisfied.” He lowered his eye, presenting himself for inspection.

The sight had me growing hot at the ears, embarrassed. His open coat revealed a sharp collarbone that led down to a figure that was...rather nice. What was he getting at? Any sane person wouldn't volunteer to be patted down by a stranger.

He didn't think I would do it.

“I think I will," I said stubbornly, wanting to spite him. He had to have taken something. From the stunned look on his face, no, he hadn’t expect me to take him up on it.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? Well then, don’t be shy. I promise I’ll be good.”

Was he...flirting with me…? It sure felt like it and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. 

Taking the last step up the stairs I shoved him back into the shop, shutting the door behind me as he stumbled over his feet. "Aggressive too," he goaded as he resumed his earlier stance.

Ignoring the comment I stepped closer, eyes roaming over his body, unsure of where to begin.

Tentatively, I reached up to run my hands over his shoulders. While he couldn't be hiding anything there, I didn't want to immediately go for his pants pockets. It was the closest I had been to him. There was barely a sliver of space between us with how I had to stretch upwards to reach him.

“Not afraid to get up close and personal, are you-“

He cut himself off when I slid my hands under his shirt, touching that lovely collarbone. "And you’re not afraid to break an entry, invading someone's personal space," I retorted.

His skin was soft, and surprisingly cool. When my fingers brushed over his throat I could feel his pulse jumping.

Skipping his chest where he couldn't possibly hide anything, my hands slid over his waist, squeezing slightly. Compared to how tall and broad he was, his waist felt incredibly narrow.

He yelped, startling me as he suddenly twisted away.

“No no no, not there! Er, ahem, I… I’m afraid I’m terribly ticklish. Don’t tell anyone. It’ll be our little secret.”

I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous that was. He was blushing, only a few shades lighter than his hair. It was cute, watching him go from so confident and daring to flushed and unsure. I wondered how much I could push it.

“Please stop moving.”

He paused mid-motion, tilting his head curiously.

“So polite. I can take a little rough handling, you know. You could take more liberties with me.”

His tone was provocative and the look in his eye was almost eager. So he is enjoying this. I took a step back to figure out what on earth I was doing.

“Done so soon? Why, you’ve only just started! You haven’t even checked my other side yet.”

He was baiting me, but he’s right; I haven’t checked his back yet.

I circled around him, his eye then body following to watch me. His eye was bright with interest and my face started to heat under his shameless stare.

"Did I say you could move?”

“I, ah… no, you didn’t.”

“Then turn back around.”

He complied without hesitation.

"Is there anywhere else you're ticklish I should be aware of?" I asked. A fine tremor went through him as I slid my palms down his back then over his hips, feeling nothing but the curve of his body through the fabric.

"Nowhere you'd be willing to search."

I can hear the grin on his lips. His whole body stiffened when my hands traveled lower, curiously groping his ass. He was asking for it.

“I had no idea you were so… hands-on. How daring of you. Aren’t you afraid someone will see?”

He was right, I couldn't be seen groping the man I'm supposed to help bring to justice. But the curtains were closed. And the street had been fairly empty.

“Shouldn’t you be afraid of being seen?” I asked, wondering why he was about to casually stroll out of a shop in mid daylight.

“Er, well, I suppose that’s true…”

I ran my hands over his hips, checking his pockets, and stopped when I felt an unexpected hard edge. I really should have started here.

“Ah, that, don’t worry about that.”

It’s a knife, hidden in his pocket.

“But I am happy to see you. I can show you, if you like.”

I barked a laugh. He’s incorrigible, but I could feel him nervously shifting his weight. Was he really offering to pull out his dick? It had to be a bluff, a stupid one. He didn't think I'd take him up on it.

I walked back around to his front, trailing one hand over his hip, his body swaying in my direction, but managed to hold himself still with a visible effort.

"Happy to show me your what? Your dick? You're quite the pervert Doctor," I teased, watching his throat bob as he swallowed. "Alright, show me," I challenged, stopping in front of him and crossing my arms.

"Erm, are you serious?" He asked, face turning red and eye opening wide, not expecting that answer.

"Are you not?" He was digging himself into a hole. He was also breathing heavier, his chest visibly rising and falling as he looked down, seeming to actually be contemplating on if he should go through with it.

Looking down as well, his pants were visibly tented, but having an erection was different from pulling it out.

He looked up at me, watching each other in silence, assessing.

His eye squeezed shut, his teeth chewing on his lower lip as he finalized his decision.

"You really are full of surprises. Now, don't tease too much."

What? Oh god, he was actually going to do it. Gloved hands moved down to his trousers, pulling on the lacing. My face heated, confidence wavering as I realized the situation I had gotten myself into.

I remained frozen in place, watching his hands work as deep auburn hair was revealed. What would Asra think? The fugitive doctor broke into the shop and instead of kicking him out and calling the guards I asked him to drop his pants.

My face was burning as I stared at the erect dick he had just pulled out. What now? He offered to show me and I accepted. This was the second dick I had seen, and the man attached was so different from Asra.

He looked up at me, brow curved in uncertainty if he had made the right move.

"Put your hands back up, I'm not done searching you," I ordered with a smirk.

He sucked in a sharp breath, eye half closing as he quickly swung his hands back into place, arms lifted and palms out, cock twitching. His mouth stretched into a smirk, his teeth worrying his lip again that gave me the desire to bite it myself. No, I shouldn't kiss him.

Gathering confidence, I approached him, placing my palm over his stomach, finger tips grazing the bit of skin exposed from the deep v of his half unbuttoned shirt. I smirked up at him as I moved to walk around him, dragging my hand around over his side as I moved.

He made no comments about being ticklish this time. Stopping behind him I ran my hand down to his ass, my other hand joining it. 

Julian sharply inhaled, his body slightly leaning into my hands as I gripped him.

"Are you sure you're finished searching my front?" He asked.

"Oh? Is there something you’re hiding from me?" I asked, breathing on his neck as my hands moved over his hips, inching around to his front. His hips shifted and wiggled as my fingers trailed over his hip bones, likely ticklish as well.

"Quite the opposite," he huffed with an audible smile.

"You were the one that offered to show me how happy you were to see me," I teased, one hand stopping splayed out over his pelvis, fingers pressing into his thigh. I wanted to touch it, feel how it felt in my hand. My thumb moved down slightly, running through the coarse hair and onto the crease of skin onto the base of his dick.

His legs trembled, struggling to hold still at such a light touch. 

I rubbed my finger there, pressing over the smooth skin and feeling his cock bob under it.

Julians breath hitched in his throat. "Cassia..." His voice was unsteady. "Don't make me beg."

That word had a rush of heat run through me. I frowned up at his ear, wanting to talk directly into it but he was too tall. I’d have to strain on my toes to reach. Threading fingers through his bright hair, I yanked his head back. He went easily, neck stretching and exposing itself, back arching.

"Cassia," he groaned, my name drawn out on his lips, hands lowering.

"Did I say you could move your arms?" I asked, loving how strong his reactions were.

"No ma'am." They shot back up to their previous position, so eager to obey.

"I see you are capable of following instructions," I purred into his ear, letting my nose run against the soft skin there. This close he smelled of spices, some familiar though I couldn't pinpoint them. I wondered what he tasted like.

"Now, tell me what you want," I asked, running my thumb over the bases of his dick again. I could feel the twitch it made.

"Please...touch me," he asked, going straight to begging, the sound reverberating deep in his throat.

Giving him what he wanted, I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, loosely running it up his length and back down again.

The noise he made was guttural and had my own hips shifting, legs pressing together. 

"More, please, Cassia." He begged, hips bucking into my hand. As much as I wanted to tease him more, his moans and noises were too lovely. They had me wanting to shove him down on the counter and climb on top of him.

He had been obeying every word I told him. He'd probably jump at the order to get on his knees and under my skirt. He liked talking so much it was a gamble on if he'd be just as enthusiastic to use his tongue in other ways. Just the thought was getting me hotter, but i didn't trust him enough to let him touch me like that.

Instead I gave in and gripped him firmer, stroking his dick in a steady and quickening pace, wanting to draw every sound out of him as I could. He couldn't keep still, hips squirming and body trembling as he tried to say something but only unintelligible noises came out that turned to a long moan as I realized he was cumming, directly onto the shop floor.

I milked him through it, pulling away when I thought he was done, letting go of his hair as well.

Standing up straight, he shook his hair out and looked back at me over his shoulder. He's still flushed, panting and looking absolutely delectable making it a struggle to fight the urge to ask him to come up stairs with me. I probably look like a wreck.

"Well, that was...unexpected. I, ah, I should probably clean this up." He said as he stepped and turned, noticing the mess he made. Instead he worked on tucking his cock back into his pants.

It felt like the chance of dragging him off passed, which was probably for the best. But I still needed to know something…

"What were you really looking for?" I asked.

“You’re very persistent, aren’t you?" He grinned, glancing up at me while lacing his pants back together.

“Answer the question.”

“I… I was looking for answers. But I didn’t find any. Not the ones I wanted.”

“Fine. I believe you.”

“Really?” he asked, looking genuinely surprised.

“I searched you rather thoroughly, didn’t I?” I said, crossing my arms.

That made him blush and look away thinking back to what just transpired, evidence of it still on the floor.

“You should go,” I said, being honest.

“Right. I should.” Though he agreed he hesitated, looking at me like there’s something else he wanted to say. But he turned around and picked his coat up, redressing to the way he came into the shop.

Taking a wide step around me, he headed towards the door. I turned around just in time for him to open the door and freeze in place.

I had to lean to the side to see what was stopping him. It was Portia. She must have come to find me, but she paid me no attention at all. All of her focus, the suspended disbelief in her wide eyes, was on the man in front of her.

“Ilya?” she said before throwing herself at the doctor, arms wrapping around him. “Ilya?! Is it really you?”

Her shaking hands gripped his face as her eyes started to shine. All I could do was stand there feeling horribly awkward at the timing of all this.

“It’s me,” Julian, or Ilya said, voice soft.

“You-you-you bastard! What are you doing here?! Out in the open? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Her fingers curled, tugging at his ears and drawing a shameful wince.

“You’ve grown up strong, Pasha. I’m...sorry I wasn’t there to see it.”

Grown up. Are they...related? I felt a bit of relief that this wasn’t a lovers reunion though that didn’t ease the uncomfort.

“Ooh, I’ll show you sorry! You unbelievable...Cassia!” She released Julian’s ears and seized his collar, tugging him off the stoop.

“I-I...I’ll catch you with you later!” she called before dragging the floundering doctor down a nearby alley, leaving me speechless.

With them gone, I closed and locked the door, though that didn't seem to keep people out. The arousal that I had was heavily dampened by whatever that was. Facing the room I noticed the mess on the floor again. Scrunching my nose I waved my hand over it, it dissipating into the air. 

What the hell was that? Asra and I had done plenty of things but jerking off a murder suspect in the middle of my shop was at the top of the list of strange. How the hell did he get in here?

I didn’t have too much time to think it over, needing to freshen up quickly to get over to the market in time for the announcement.


End file.
